


Creepy Clown Car

by VictiniAndDuck (WhiteCheddaShaymin)



Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Koopa Clown Car, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCheddaShaymin/pseuds/VictiniAndDuck
Summary: "It's just a machine," everyone told him. "It can't function by itself. It has no real emotions."Only BJ knew the truth. That his Junior Clown Car was no ordinary vehicle. It was special, unlike any other machine he had ever used, and he treated it as such. He cherished this wonderful contraption.But what he didn't know, is how much it cherished him.-----------------------------------------------------An old fanfiction where Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car really likes him... and is also actually alive?
Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071125
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I ever wrote with multiple chapters. As in, 2 chapters. There was going to be a third, but I had no idea how to actually end this thing, and I moved on. :/
> 
> Chapter 1 originally published on DeviantArt on October 16, 2014, with a picture I no longer have.
> 
> Chapter 2 originally published on December 21, 2014, with a picture I also no longer have.

"It's just a machine," everyone told him. "It can't function by itself. It has no real emotions."

Only BJ knew the truth. That his Junior Clown Car was no ordinary vehicle. It was special, unlike any other machine he had ever used, and he treated it as such. He cherished this wonderful contraption.

But what he didn't know, is how much it cherished him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, time for me to go to bed," said Junior to his Clown Car. It made a sad expression. "Aw, don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow..." He started walking away, before turning back to the Clown Car. He smiled softly, and whispered, "Goonight."

The Clown Car sat there in the dark garage. Outside the small window was the night sky, illuminated by the light of a full moon. Clown Car looked out it as best as it could, while missing its dear master. The master, who came by everyday to visit, who took care of it, fought with it, and revered it. And when it was without master, it was miserable. So very miserable... the Clown Car never wanted master to go, but he did, every night. The Clown Car decided it would stay with master. Never leave him, ever. And nothing in the world would be able to separate them again...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 1:15 A.M. Junior was sleeping deeply in his small yet comfy bed, dreaming of his favorite food, cookies. He dreamt of living in a world where literally everything else was made of cookies. But then his sweet sugary dream was abruptly interrupted by a loud whirring sound. It was quite loud, then grew softer, until it stopped alltogether. Junior opened his eyes, to see a sight that nearly made him jump from his bed. Looming over him, was his Clown Car.

"Clown Car? Uh... how did you get up here?" he said, nervously. The Clown Car simply beeped happily at seeing its master again. "Shhh! Quiet, or someone will hear you!" he scolded. "Look, you can't be here right now. You've gotta go back to the garage..."

The Clown Car whistled anxiously.

"...Really, you have to go now..."

It started to jitter.

"...I...I can't have you up here... p-please, stay calm."

The Clown Car began approaching Junior slowly, but he pushed it away. "...No. J-just..." His voice became stern. "...just get back downstairs, now. I mean it."

But the Clown Car wouldn't let anything in the world separate it and master, ever again. Even if it were master himself.

It made an angry expression. It stretched out its arms, alarming Junior. Then suddenly, they rushed toward him, its hands firmly grasping each side of Junior. Now he was terrified. "What are you doing?! Let go!" He tried to struggle from the Clown Car's grasp, but to no avail. So he tried yelling for help.

"Someone! Please help!"

One of the night watching guards heard his cries, and came rushing into his bedroom. "What did you scream fo-" she didn't need to finish, as she saw the Clown Car in the air, holding on tight to Junior.

It saw the guard, and knowing what she was there to do, it opened its mouth and placed Junior inside. Then it's hands changed into sharp drills, pointed toward the guard.

"Let the prince go!" the guard yelled. She threw her spear toward the Clown Car, only to have it dodge the spear which hit the window, breaking it. The Clown Car saw this as an opportunity to get away. It went through the hole, breaking the window even more. It flew off into the night, with its master in its mouth. The guard looked worriedly out the now shattered window. "Oh no."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the night sky, the Clown Car flew about, beeping happily knowing now it could be with master forever. But Junior didn't feel the same way. He stared sadly into the distance, wondering what was to come of all this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one.

"Uhhnnn..."

Junior woke to find himself atop a cliff. "Wha... how'd I get here...?" He heard a whirring noise behind him. He turned around to find his kidnapper hovering about. "You... took me..." he said tiredly.

Clown Car looked at him with an innocent smile, acting as if it did nothing. Junior walked up to it. "...Why?" Clown Car came closer to him. "Is it because I told you to go?" Clown Car stretched out it's arms. It looked directly into his eyes. He could see it's loneliness.

"C'mon, don't be like that." He held Clown Car's hands. "I'm not gonna just leave you forever." He climbed up into it, and laid down. "Remember that." He curled up, trying to be as comfortable as possible. Eventually, he fell soundly asleep in his special copter.

Clown Car smiled as its master slept. It didn't believe it had done anything wrong before; it only wanted the only person who understood it not to go. Now it realized he wouldn't.

"I'm not gonna just leave you..."

The words resonated with it as it fell into sleep mode.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT happened to him?!" Bowser yelled at the night guard, ticked off at being awoken in the night.

"Okay I'll try to explain it in a way that... makes sense," said the night guard. "Um. Your youngest son was kidnapped by a feral helicopter. There! Makes sense right?" She smiled weakly.

The grumpy tired king crassed his arms. "No, missy, it doesn't make any sense." He sigh loudly and shook his head. "Go find it..."

"Find it? How?"

Bowser glared at her. "How? Oh I dunno, how. Maybe ask people if they saw a flying helicopter pass by in the night?!"

"Oooh! Of course! Very smart!" She looked around a bit. "...right now?"

"Oh, for...YES, RIGHT NOW!!"

"Right now! Okay! I will find them!" She saluted and started running off.

Bowser shouted to her as she ran, "And when you find them, make sure that machine is destroyed!"

"No problem! I'll reduce that thing to scrap metal!"

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospective:
> 
> So, this whole story about the Junior Clown Car being alive came from the fact that Bowser Jr. is in it a lot, and it emotes more individually than Bowser's Clown Car. But looking back, it is a really weird story. Plus, I never actually finished it. I kind of wrote it as I went along, and I hit a writer's block after chapter 2. So, the lesson here is to plan things out more.
> 
> The stories were uploaded along with some old crappy pictures done when I still used Paint as my main digital art program. I don't have them anymore though. I suppose they might still be on my older broken laptop. We'll see.


End file.
